Bella
by Adara Black
Summary: Você pode ser um completo troll em muitos aspectos-” ele parou “-ou até em todos os aspectos, mas você é minha prima.Um dos meus. E eu morreria antes de ver você sofrendo.’’ Uma conversa do Sirius e da Bella.TRADUÇÃO!


Nota da Tradutora: Vocês não sabem como eu sinto muito não ter falado antes que era uma tradução, eu simplesmente esqueci por completo. Então, ta aí, TRADUÇÃO, gente. E a url da autora ta do lado do nome dela,ok?

Bella por Liebling ?uid149)

Nota da Autora: Eu acho que seria interessante olhar a relação entre o Sirius e a prima dele, Bellatrix.Então eu coloquei algumas "memórias" aí por diversão ) Não é uma fic 'feliz'já que todos nós sabemos como acaba mas eu até gosto disso. Aqui é como eu acho que eles interagiam, na minha opinião, então se divirtam.

Disclaimer: Não são meus, nenhum deles.

"Ah,tanto faz,'' ela riu. "Como você se importasse.''

"Claro que eu me importo, Bella,'' ele disse, bufando em direção a prima, que tinha quinze, como ele.

"Sim, sim, sim, você realmente se importa com minha vida amorosa, com certeza,'' ela replicou.

"Ele é um bom garoto, James e eu aprovaríamos?'' ele perguntou, com os olhos brilhando.

"Você terá que definir bom garoto primeiro,'' a garota de cabelo preto ondulado amarrados com uma fita verde falou.E depois de um tempo, continuou. "E, honestamente, James?!Desculpe, eu sei que ele é seu melhor amigo e tudo mais, mas quem, afinal, se importa com o que James Idiota Potter pensa?''

"Eu me importo,'' Sirius murmurou calmo, "e você sabe o que um bom garoto é, não banque a burra comigo.''

"Eu, burra?'' a garota perguntou, "Não sou eu que estou na Grifinória.''

"Ai,'' o primo dela disse, "isso realmente me fere vindo de uma sonserina nojenta como você.''

"Exatamente,'' a garota concordou, "mas você nunca saberá quem meu namorado e, e você não 'precisa' saber, precisa?''

"Eu devo saber,'' ele falou, "Eu sou seu primo, afinal de contas.''

"Ora, por favor, você não é mais meu primo do que é inteligente. E isso-" ela fez uma pausa, seus olhos castanhos piscando "- é dizer alguma coisa.''

"Por sangue,'' ele falou meio irritado, "nós somos primos.''

"Talvez,'' ela disse agitando sua varinha de salgueiro de uma mão para outra, "mas no meu coração você não é primo nem amigo.''

"Oh, realmente,'' ele disse selvagemente, "eu nem sabia que você tinha um coração.''

"Esperto,'' ela disse, "muito esperto.''

Ele tomou um gole da sua quinta cerveja amanteigada e rolou seus amáveis olhos. Ela simplesmente olhou para ele e lhe deu um sorriso debochado que se rivalizava com do seu pai.

'O que eu estava pensando, tentando falar com ela?' ele se perguntou 'Como se ela algum dia fosse me falar alguma coisa.'

"Nós costumávamos ser amigos,'' ela comentou, "lembra?Você sempre me levava nas suas aventuras.''

"Sim,'' ele respondeu, "isso foi há muito tempo.''

"Ah,'' ela disse, "não tanto.Alguns anos, talvez. Então eu fui para Sonserina, e você parou de falar comigo.'' Ela mordeu os lábios.

"Oh, não,'' ele disse, "você foi para Sonserina e toda a porcaria da sua personalidade mudou. Você costumava ser muito doce, quando queria.''

"Oh, sim, com certeza,'' ela respondeu sarcástica, "muito doce.''

"Com certeza,'' ele concordou, tomando outro gole de cerveja amanteigada, "Mamãe sempre dizia que você tinha grande potencial sonserino.''

"Sua mãe,'' a garota repetiu, no entanto parecia uma palavra suja, "não sabe de nada.''

"Não fale da minha mãe assim'' ele disse bravamente enquanto tirava o longo cabelo de cima dos olhos''

"Ora, ora, ora, dando uma de nobre, não?Típico.''

"Vá se jogar de um penhasco,'' ele respondeu mal-humorado.

"Não,'' ela disse, ''Eu não acredito que vá.''

"Você debochou demais até agora,'' ele comentou casualmente.

"Ah, sim," ela concordou, "exatamente como seu amiguinho James.Ele costumar debochar um pouquinho.''

"James,'' o garoto de quinze anos disse, "ele não debocha.''

"Oh, esqueci,'' ela disse fingindo doçura, "Grifinórios não debocham.''

"Olha,'' ele disse, "Bella, você sabe que eu quero o melhor para você.Você pode ser um completo troll em muitos aspectos-" ele parou "-ou até em todos os aspectos, mas você é minha prima.Um dos meus. E eu morreria antes de ver você sofrendo.''

Ela não tinha nenhuma resposta esperta, então somente moveu a cerveja amanteigada em volta do copo com uma sombrinha pintada no vidro.

"E, Sirius," ela disse depois de um certo tempo, "Eu gostaria realmente de poder acreditar nisso."

"Eu gostaria que você pudesse também, Bella," ele respondeu, "porque é verdade."

FIM


End file.
